His Secret Is Out Of The Bag
by bbfan
Summary: A short continuation of 'Need to Know'


DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by WB and Shoot The Moon Productions. I'm just playing with them. No infringement is intended.  
  
TITLE: His Secret Is Out Of The Bag  
  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: This is a short continuation of 'Need to Know'  
  
FEEDBACK: By all means, please  
  
NOTE: Thanks Ceeg for the beta read. Your support and guidance is greatly appreciated.   
  
  
  
Lee shoved the last bag of clothes into Amanda's car. He leaned back, and ran his hand through his hair. It astounded him how much clothing one person could accumulate. Glancing over, he caught sight of Amanda leaning against the car looking at him. It was as if she was looking right through him. He knew she wasn't even aware that he was staring back at her, so he took this opportunity to watch her. He didn't get very many chances like this, so he wanted to take advantage of this moment.  
  
He knew she was a million miles away right now and at times like this he wished he were there with her. He loved her so much. Saying goodnight was getting harder, but he wanted their first time together to be magical... and it that meant waiting until their wedding night, so be it. 'Nothing but the best for my Amanda,' he thought to himself.  
  
Amanda couldn't believe what she found under his bed. She didn't say anything about cleaning his bedroom. She wanted to surprise him, which she knew she had. He didn't even go into his bedroom at all. She had all the bags sitting by the door, and she hurried him up, making up an excuse to get out of there quickly. She hoped she wasn't being too obvious. It was hard to fool a spy. She smiled at that last thought and the fact that she found out his secret.  
  
Lee caught her smile. 'What was that all about,' he thought, quickly closing the distance that sepearated them.  
  
"Amanda?" He stepped closer.  
  
The sound of her name brought her back from her thoughts. She noticed he was a lot closer now and wondered how long he had been standing there.  
  
"Lee... I'm sorry. I was just... thinking..." his face was now just inches from hers. His lips captured hers, gently at first, but then passionately. His kisses continued along her jaw line, to the back of her ear.  
  
"I know you were thinking..." he continued his assault on her neck and then back up to her ear. "... and it is my job, being the 'senior spy', to find out your secrets..."  
  
Amanda enjoyed the attention she was receiving and played along. "My secrets... huh... well I thought you said... I could have... as many as I wanted." She tilted her head slightly to one side so he had better access to her neck. She was starting to lose herself in his embrace.  
  
"I did... but I'm a spy... and that is what... spies do... find out secrets..." he captured her lips once again. Playing his tongue over her lips until she granted him access. The kiss heightened to a point that if he didn't end it right now he was going to embarrass himself.  
  
Amanda felt him pull away. She knew he was struggling with his emotions, because she knew how that kiss affected her.  
  
It took him a minute to gather his wits. "Um... Amanda, I think it's time you got into the car..."  
  
"I know, but you do realize that my, secrets are still safe," she said as she got into the car and fastened her seat belt.  
  
He smiled at her. 'Just for the time being, my dear,' he thought to himself. He shut the door and leaned down to look at her through the opened window.  
  
"And, although I'm the 'junior spy', I wanted you to know... that your secret has been left out of the bag." With that, she quickly drove away, laughing out loud at the sight of him in her rear view mirror. "Gotcha' big fella', she said out loud.  
  
"What...?" was all he could say. He had no clue what she was talking about. There was nothing he was hiding from her. He was really baffled by her last comment and upset that he couldn't do anything about it until tomorrow. Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked back to the apartment building.  
  
He entered his apartment and threw his keys on the desk. Picking up the wineglasses from earlier, he took them into the kitchen. He was so deep in thought about what she meant that he didn't notice the kitchen was cleaned. 'Secret? What secret,' he kept thinking to himself. It wasn't until he walked back into the living room that he noticed she had cleaned in here. He then looked back into the kitchen and noticed it was clean also... his heart stopped. "She didn't," he said out loud as he went into his bedroom.  
  
He went in and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew big at the sight in front of him. She had cleaned his room. She had dusted and picked up the dirty clothes from the floor. She ran the sweeper... and it was at that moment, he noticed it on the bed. His heart started to pound wildly.  
  
Realizing, then, he knew what she meant about 'his secret was out of the bag.' There, sitting on his bed, was a Rebecca's Fantasies catalog. The bag that it had been in was lying next to it. He smiled nervously. He felt like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He went over and sat on the bed. Grabbing the catalog he opened it up and started to thumb through it. He smiled at what he saw. She had stuck little messages throughout the book.  
  
The first section he came to was the robes. Next to a white satin robe she had written, 'This is pretty.' Then there was a baby blue one and next to it she had written, "This is nice.' Turning the page he came to the panty and bra section. There the note said, 'Don't even think about it, Scarecrow.' His response to that was a wicked smile, that matched the wicked thoughts going through his mind. He quickly turned the page, knowing his favorite part was coming up.  
  
He thumbed through the rest of the pages quickly and was disappointed that there were no more notes. He was going to have to pick out the 'teddy' he wanted her to wear, so he could get her out of it again... on their wedding night. That was when he saw them--three cupid arrows drawn on the page. Pointing to a very revealing white teddy. He knew it would look absolutely ravishing on her.  
  
Standing up, he took his wallet out of his back pocket. He went over to the phone by his bed and called and placed the order. Hanging up the phone he fell back on the bed, hugging the catalog to his chest and smiling. He was truly amazed as to how a simple phone call could affect him so. 'Just a sneak preview,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep, hoping his dreams would be filled with the thouthts of her.  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
